We're Going Down
by patu-sama
Summary: They're falling apart, one by one, and nobody can do anything to save them.
1. An Empty Nutshell

**Disclaimers****:** I do not own Corpse Party, neither are its characters. They are owned by their respective owners.

* * *

She knows there is no way everything will go back the way it was, when they were all happy together, smiling together and having fun together. There is _no way at all_. Now as she stands in a corner in her room, she wonders what would have happen if they were able to come back home safely. Would they be able to subside the traumas they had faced together or would they split up for a while, knowing it's best if they take these matters in their own hands.

Naomi Nakashima, the once bright and cheery teenage girl, stands with her face staring at nothing in particular for her mind wanders far from where she is now. Her eyes, red and puffy from crying, underneath you can see large dark rings forming showing that she lacks the amount of sleep she needs.

She lives in a routine. She would always wake up, realizing that she's living in a nightmare. A nightmare knowing that Seiko Shinohara, her best friend and the person she just _killed_, would never be able to be in.

Her mother then will give her food asking for anything she needs and, of course, tries to bring her out of her room. She never responds. Although she tries to help her for her own good, Naomi knows that her mother thinks she's crazy. Almost everybody does and that made her desperately lock herself up in that god forsaken room.

The rest of her friends visit her from time to time trying to bring her out of that shell of hers. They miss her so much since she understands that they're attempting to heal from their traumatic experiences together. The brown haired girl knows that it's best to handle these on her own.

'_It's not that I don't trust them.'_ she would always reassure herself every time she pushes them away.

She sometimes ends up remembering the fun times with her extremely energetic friend and would always unconsciously mutter out her name. Sometimes, she screams in pain and agony realizing that Seiko _is never coming back_, and also catching her mother's attention despite her screams of being left alone. It angers her that her mother would go so far to hire her a psychiatrist. It's not because she is that crazy, _right_? After all, she is not lying about having a best friend at school which is supposedly not even real, as if her existence has been erased. _NO!_ She was sure that she had been real and living before this madness had happened.

If it weren't for that accursed charm, then this wouldn't have happened. She wouldn't be here broken to the soul and crying her already empty heart out. No, she wouldn't. Naomi doesn't blame anyone though, especially Shinozaki. She too hadn't known that this would be the outcome. Poor girl thinks that she is the person at fault to their other friend's demise. It's her fault for Seiko's, though.

_(So, for everyday she lives, she destroys a part of her in exchange for the guilt of surviving.)_

* * *

**end notes:** So this actually a drabbles about what happened to our Kiasaragi survivors after what happened in Heavenly Host. I know this is very unoriginal and short since it is already shown and used but this is basically a warm-up for me. There's more to come after this. So, stay tune for more. Reviews, follows and favorites are very much appreciated.


	2. Changes set Alight

Things haven't changed after the incident. His other friends are still non-existent, they are still alive but they have this certain void they cannot fill and what has truly changed is him.

Correction: returned

No, not really return to a place or something or somewhere but he has returned to his previous vices. Yoshiki knows that smoking isn't a good thing but what else could he do? _Should he_ drown himself in sorrow and lock himself up like what Nakashima does? _No_. No, he couldn't just do that. He has a whole life ahead of him and he's just wasting it away like that.

So he just absorbs himself in the piece of tobacco away in a corner part of his apartment, not caring whether he smells like burnt ashes or neither caring if he is still wearing the same school uniform he wore hours ago. He groans out loud, rubbing his aching head. He just returned from school and had bought a pack of cigars before reaching his apartment.

He hasn't told anyone yet that he does this, knowing Shinozaki will totally kill him (not literally, of course) and Satoshi will be disappointed. The blonde ex-delinquent, _or is he still an ex-delinquent_, slowly stood up with his right hand still massaging his hurting head. He groggily walked towards his couch, the cigar on his left. He slumped downwards to the couch, letting go of the already burnt piece of smoke and stomps on it so that it might not set aflame his apartment.

'_God, my head's killing me.'_ He thought and closes his eyes, both of his hands now rubbing his forehead. His mouth and eyebrows contorts from the pain he is feeling. Yoshiki knew this is going to get worse. If he keeps on doing this, then he would get used to it and he may never change,_ again_.

The bleached blonde drops both of his hands which are then splayed on the couch. His head feels a bit better. It still aches from too much of the activity he recently finished but it is not as worse as earlier. Yet he knows that the headache he is experiencing right now is partially due to stress about survivor's guilt. A sigh escaped his lips in and opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling above him.

The day before, he has received yet another scolding from the infamous class rep of class 2-9 but not out of annoyance but of concern. He knows she is worried after what they all had been through. She is the reason why it all happened. Not in purpose, _no, of course not_. As the leader of the class and in charge of her fellow students' well-being, she would never think of doing such a thing. He chuckles at the thought.

The stressed up teen knows that Shinozaki would never do such a thing. After what he had seen her do in the "soon-to-be-forgotten" place, she didn't expect it to happen at all. The occult-fanatic class rep was just a victim to somebody's trickery.

As the thought progressed to the female teen, he has remembered what he had secretly made in Heavenly Host. A faint tinge of red appeared on his face, realizing that he did such a thing which wasn't such a _bad thing at all, _considering the conditions they were in that time.

In all honesty, he was very satisfied to do such a thing for her and his sake. He was also thankful for what she had done to him on the first time they met, although she still doesn't understand the implication of it yet. So he thinks that protecting her is a way of thanking her. He was able to fulfill his objective at that time but as of now, he has a different objective in mind now …_And that is to be there for her_ whether she's feeling alright or not.

His trail of thought stopped when he realized that he is doing something that will forever hinder him from becoming a good protector and friend. He face palmed, sitting properly at that action.

'_Damn it! How could I be good enough for her when I couldn't be good myself.'_ he thought. How stupid of him to be leading to a bad condition and wanting to be good enough to be there for Shinozaki.

The blonde stood up when he realized it's already sun down. He still hasn't eaten dinner yet. As he was about to go towards his kitchen, his eyes caught the cigarette pack on the floor and stopped. Yoshiki picked it up, saying.

"Guess it's time to take out the trash" he chuckles at the *pun and throws it away. He then finally proceeds to the kitchen.

* * *

_*I considered it as a pun because you know, Yoshiki's considered as trash by others and I find it funny. *silent giggles* Oh, you don't? Well not my problem._

_Pushing that aside, whew! That took some time, I know. Sorry I had a busy week or weeks at that. So, I wrote this because I had some thinking that maybe Yoshiki went back to the habit because of you know what happened to them, so I made this. Oh, and the thought about Ayumi was a burst of inspiration._

_Reviews, Favorites and Follows are greatly appreciated._


	3. Breaking the News

_This was hard to write, hence the crappiness of this chapter. Oh well, it's still something._

* * *

_She can do this_

Ayumi repeats it like a mantra, a prayer that she could use to help her, in her situation right now. No. Not only just for her sake but for her friends too. If anything, she just wished that none of it would have ever happened in the first that all the traumatic experiences _they_ faced never had to happen, _at all._

_But it was never really her fault, right?_

She reassures herself, knowing for a fact that Naho was the person to blame, after all. She tricked them! She of all people, the person she _idolized_! Of course it was also partially her fault for ignoring the consequences but the female teen denies it herself.

It was also her fault for bringing her friends to their death and she too is completely guilty. If it weren't for her suggestion of doing the charm, then none of this would be happening right now, although she knew none of what's going to happen.

_But she can still do this, right? Right?_

_._

_._

_._

The class rep tensed up, trying to find other ways of breaking the news to her other classmates, who fortunately didn't get to experience the horrible events they had experienced the night before. She remembers talking with Mochida and the others about telling the dreadful news of what happened to Ms. Yui and their other friends.

"Everybody please settle down." She starts, trying to break up the noise. The whole class stops at what they're doing and focused on the said person.

The blue haired girl sees Nakashima nodding at her which helped calm Ayumi a bit. She continues.

"As you all know, we did a splendid job during the festival and as your class representative, give yourselves a big round of applause."

Cheering among her peers is present and she fakes a smile, hiding her true intentions but she catches Mochida and Kishinuma's urging looks at her, prompting her to finally say it. When the cheering died down, she closes her eyes, breathes slowly and gulps. Her nervousness increases and her mind conjuring up possible scenes that might transpire after what she will say.

Silence takes over the room and she feels pairs of eyes on her as they await her incoming words. Finally Ayumi opens her eyes and utters grimly.

"… But I'm sorry to say that Ms. Yui, Suzumoto, Shinohara and Sakutaro had passed away last night."

In all the predictions she conjured in her head, finding her classmates laughing definitely wasn't any of them.

"Died, my ass! Nice one, class rep!" one cried, causing Kishinuma to clench his fists and Mochida and Nakashima to tense up from that statement. This also causes the standing female class rep's eyes to widen.

"This is probably one of your best stories, yet!" another one says.

"Who are they anyway?"

_Who are they?_

_Who. Are. They._

The three other survivors stood up, abruptly, rushed their way beside Ayumi, who seem to break down on the floor, causing confusion to the rest of the students. Seeing their leader break down in front of them and her closest friends comforting her just because of some people they _don't even know_. What happened to them last night? If those said people died, then why did she address to them like they were important. Did they know these people? _No!_ If they were that important, then how come they don't know?

"Ms. Yui? You know, our TA?" the brown haired boy asks, trying to bring back their classmates' memories of her. They only got looks of confusions in return, to their dismay.

"What about Seiko? Seiko Shinohara? She is a classmate of ours, remember my best friend?!" Naomi breathes.

No response.

She asks again about Suzumoto and Sakutaro.

Nothing…

"You bastards! How could you forget them?!", Yoshiki roars, pouncing like a tiger ready to eat off his prey to which was held back by Ayumi, who stood up from her crouching position.

"Enough."

Yoshiki glares at her. She should know that they (the rest of the class) are going too far, thinking that it is a joke and that _it_ made her cry. The former delinquent glances at Satoshi and Nakashima who too were shocked but could not disagree with their blue haired friend.

"But…" he protests, only to be interjected by his best friend.

"Just stop. This will not get them to believe us." He says but the blonde haired boy is not satisfied. Yoshiki grits his teeth, resisting the urge to punch someone right now.

Naomi does not say a word to stop the already enraged teen, knowing that she can't do anything to calm him down. She looks at Shinozaki, who took the time fully calm down and looked ready to discuss with the rest of their classmates.

"Please settle down, all of you." She sternly says, earning the attention of the whole class. An uneasy feeling arose between the two groups as to what their class rep has to say.

"I apologize to may have caused a misunderstanding between us-" Her voice trying to cover the recent emotion she just uncovered.

"-But I tell you, it is the truth."

.

.

.

That was what she thought before seeing the picture they had taken before entering Heavenly Host. Seeing their faceless figures broke her even more. Not only did she kill them but she had also wiped their existence clean from the face of the earth.

The guilt stained her in the inside and it even felt like it tore her apart. She was happily suggesting them to trying it out but she did not check whether there were any consequences and because of her ignorance, it led Ms Yui, Suzumoto, Shinohara and Sakutaro to their unexpected deaths.

She would never be able to see Ms Yui and be taught by her. She would never get the chance to see Sakutaro confess to Suzomoto (don't pretend it wasn't that obvious) and she will most likely not be able to see anymore of Shinohara's fun antics ever again.

Most of all, they would never be a whole again, now that half of them were existentially erased.

Although even if her classmates may think of them as crazy for believing in _imaginary people_, she will not give up her life. The occult-loving teen will not stop looking for methods in order to bring them back. Ayumi will not rest until she saves them all.

Because she has to pay the price,

_Even if it costs her life._


	4. Fix Me

_Hey guys! I'm back (sort of) and this drabble series isn't dead yet. Why I've been gone for a long time is because I've been really busy and I almost lost interest in this one. Anyways, this is that response to that anon who kinda requested satonami. Hope you enjoy this, though it's short. :)_

* * *

Sometimes Naomi wishes they never fought that dreadful night. Other times she thought that maybe – just maybe – she should have died in Seiko's place. The guilt stains her and it felt like if only she could have taken her place instead because honestly, she's the one at fault. Sometimes she wishes those things but doubts swirl in her head whether she really wants it or not.

Her best friend already forgave her and most of all, Naomi feels bad for thinking of such things.

So, she is quite thankful when she hears the abrupt knocking to her door, just when intrusive and almost downright depressive thoughts invade her mind. Surprisingly, a male voice calls out from the other side instead of the annoying ones of her mom.

"Nakashima? Are you in there?"

It only takes her a few seconds to finally process who was on the other side of her room and once it did, she felt her heart thumping wildly inside her chest. Fear soon begins to bubble inside of her and Naomi doesn't know why.

"Nakashima? It's Mochida, may I come in?" he calls out again and knocks on the door which brought Naomi back to reality, once again feeling uncertain about this situation.

"Nakashima?"

Said person, can feel her entire body quiver and the realization that her friend, her friend she has feelings for, is the reason why, helplessness starts to settle within her as she falls down to a broken heap on the floor. Tears falling silently, she wishes for him to just go away.

Why now of all times? She says to herself.

His timing was always off, she realizes.

Judging by the continuous rapping at the only obstacle standing between her and Mochida and the ever increasing volume of his voice, Naomi can tell her classmate is getting worried. Worried, of course, she might have yet again hurt herself which is stupid because she's been hurting for a long while now.

"Nakashima?!" and with that, he was able to bring the door to open wide. Concern etched on his face, the brown haired teen finds Naomi on the floor, crying.

"Go away." She half sobs and half mutters.

She is crouched with her head between her legs and arms embracing herself as she continues to cry her heart out.

She cannot help herself to look Mochida in the eye, so she just stays there in that position with her back to the base of the bed.

Satoshi who is always so caring and righteous – but is also _broken_ but chooses to stay strong – approaches her with the grace of slowly opening someone's brokenness. Truthfully, Naomi hopes – _prays_ – this pain would stop. She doesn't want anyone to see her this vulnerable and now her friend is here to witness it.

"It's okay." He whispers to her and he gently grabs her in his arms, also taking her between his legs and he brings her chest to his own in a tight embrace. She resists against his touch, at first, but his hold remains firm and she is stuck between him, him who is now holding her.

"No… It's not…" she hiccups because she can't find her own voice to tell him that everything is not fine.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm still here." he whispers to her, rubbing her back to calm her down.

She lets the tears fall down and he lets her, even if it wets his shirt because he knows she has to let it out. Let out all her pent up feelings of what happened to their friends, to their friends who died.

"Don't cry now. I'm here, I'm here." He repeats to her and she can really feel the sincerity in his voice. Mochida really is someone she can rely on and she is now thankful that he has come especially in her time of need.

So, they stay like that for as long as they can, with her in his arms and with him soothing her with just the presence of him because not all broken people has to stay alone when they can fix themselves with the people they cherish the most.


	5. Guardian

_I'm sure that Yuka here is ooc but knowing that trauma can do a lot of things, I'm guessing this is how she will act. Don't forget that feedback is greatly appreciated._

* * *

Sometimes Yoshiki forgets to cry. That he sometimes forgets to grieve for his lost friends. Sometimes, he even almost forgot the friends he lost that night, which is unforgivable when he realizes it. How selfish of him to forget them just so that he could heal.

He also tends to forget that the others have it hard, especially to those who can't handle the trauma very well, like Satoshi's little sister, Yuka Mochida.

She had just bumped into him right in front of the school gate, and it was surprising at first because her small frame somehow managed to throw him off balanced but he caught himself. It is still a bit early in the afternoon and all students had been dismissed so it is not shocking to see a junior high student making their way to the seniors' building. This, Yoshiki knows.

After the events that took place in Heavenly Host, the former delinquent had not seen his best friend's younger sister– Yuka, was it? –and did not bother asking. Though, in the event that he meets her again, Yoshiki swears he will act like a good brother to her, in the situation that the actual older brother is away.

So, he is quite startled when he felt her small frame leave his front very abruptly. A yelp made its way out of her throat and she is now in tears, for reason unknown. Of course, the bleached blonde does not know what to do at a situation like this and now he is standing right in front of the gate with other students looking at him with suspicious glances just because he made his best friends's little sister cry.

Which he did _not_ intentionally, of course.

So Yoshiki did the next best thing he could think of. Making her stop crying.

"Hey, hey, it's me Kishinuma, remember me?" He slumps down to her height and attempts to hold her shoulder but she flinches at his touch and he brings his hands down to his legs instead.

She does not reply or give any sign that she indeed remembers him but only continue to tear up. By now, he can hear the whispers of the other students around most likely saying how bad that the school delinquent–at this, he resists the urge to throw a glare to all of them–is threatening a sweet and young girl who is still in Junior high.

"I'm the best friend of your big brother, remember?" he says, hoping that by stating that he is close friends with Yuka's brother, will make her calm down.

She halts her crying and just stares back at his worried gray eyes, and she blinks back tears.

"Big bro…" she brings a hand to wipe away the tears.

Yoshiki inwardly celebrates at the achievement but remembers that her brother is most likely still inside the classroom.

"Yes, I'm your big bro's best friend. Now please don't cry anymore." He reaffirms.

She nods at him and shifts her gaze at their school building. Yoshiki notices this and asks.

"Are you looking for Satoshi?"

"Yes…" she murmurs more likely to herself but the bleached blonde hears it nonetheless and gestures to follow him.

By now, the students have gone home and no more bystanders spouting lies about him, and now he could go on to their classroom with peace in mind.

He looks back at her, checking to see if he hasn't strayed too far away from her and there he notices her subtle glances to his hand as if she wants to hold it in hers. Because of that, Yoshiki was temporarily reminded of Miki and how close they were together.

He stops and she stops, with confused eyes boring into his firm ones, he suggests, "You wanna hold my hand?"

It takes her a minute to respond, silent and still thinking gaze on his but she shifts it towards his hand and she hesitantly nods at him. Yoshiki gently brings it closer to hers and waits for her to grab it, which she does. After that, they continue on to the classroom where they find Satoshi cleaning.

Happy at the sight of her brother, Yuka lets go of his hand and runs after her brother, grabbing him into a hug. Surprised, Satoshi drops the broom on his hand and finally realizing that it's his little sister, he returns the embrace.

Yoshiki smiles at the heartwarming scene and mentally takes note to ask him for details next time, and he leaves.


End file.
